


Morning Star

by Jeyfeather1234



Series: Morning Star [1]
Category: Warriors - Erin Hunter
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Character Development, Descent into Madness, Headcanon, Medicine Cat Apprentices, Medicine Cats, Original Character(s), Prophetic Dreams, Prophetic Visions, Religious Conflict, Religious Cults, Religious Fanaticism, Season/Series 06, Seizures, ShadowClan (Warriors), Shadowpaw centric, StarClan (Warriors), ThunderClan (Warriors), What-If, evil!shadowpaw, possessed!Bramblestar, post Lost Stars
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-07
Updated: 2019-08-12
Packaged: 2020-08-11 15:35:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,867
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20155930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jeyfeather1234/pseuds/Jeyfeather1234
Summary: [SPOILERS FOR BROKEN CODE: LOST STARS]"And I saw a star that had fallen to earth from the sky, and he was given the key to the shaft of the bottomless pit."Tensions begin rising in all five clans after Bramblestar's resurrection. The medicine cats are still unable to communicate with Starclan even as the moonpool begins to thaw and wonder if their warrior ancestors really have abandoned them.Shadowpaw's visions of doom and destruction become more stronger and he begins to have horrible nightmares. He starts questioning his own worth as the clans direct their frustration and spite onto him. The voice he speaks to assures him that it's only because they're "sinful" while he's "holy" and says that he's the only pure one who has a connection to Starclan. He tells him that in order to save the clans, he must do whatever he tells him to do. As his nightmares begin taking a toll on his physical and mental health, Shadowpaw slowly begins to descend into madness and the cats around him are forced to watch him deteriorate into something they've never seen before.





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> If you havent read Lost Stars, turn back now. There will be heavy spoilers here. This AU has headcanons that will explain the cause of Shadowpaw's seizures/visions and his connections to the mysterious cat he speaks to.

A full moon hung over the quiet forest surrounding the lake. The cats in the clans had settled in for the night and were sound asleep. An ancient spirit stood in front of the mouth of Shadowclan's medicine cat den, watching the steady breathing of a grey tabby tom who would twitch and mutter incoherently. He appeared to be having a nightmare. The spirit approached him and ran his tail across his spine. "Shh. There, there, my liege," he murmured softly into his ear. "You're only having a nightmare. No harm will befall you. The clans despise you now but soon...soon they be beneath your paws begging, pleading for mercy." He lifted his head as Shadowpaw relaxed once more. "You will be remembered in nursery tales as the cat who saved the clans from its own destruction, the bright and glorious morning star." The spirit took a step back to admire the medicine cat apprentice. There was a bit of pride in his voice as he continued. "Everything is almost ready. It'll only be a short while until the Blood Moon occurs." He began to fade away as the apprentice stirred in his sleep.


	2. Chapter One

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shadowpaw visits Starclan's hunting grounds during a half-moon meeting and receives an ominous prophecy.

Shadowpaw felt a pit in his stomach as he sorted through the remaining herbs in the storage. His paws trembled slightly as he shoved what little catmint there was to one side. Puddleshine had his back towards him and was saying something but he couldn't hear him. His mind kept replaying the terrible scenes from his dream over and over again on repeat. He'd been standing in the center of a battlefield where the entire ground had been stained with blood and corpses of cats had been stacked together to make a huge hill in front of him. Their dull, foggy eyes stared into his soul before-

"Shadowpaw!" Puddleshine's voice startled him. The brown and white tom was standing in front of him and twitching his tail with annoyance. "Were you paying attention to a single word I was saying?" Shadowpaw lowered his head in shame.

"No," he mumbled. "I'm sorry, I was...I had this dream that's all."

"A dream? From Starclan?" Puddleshine asked hopefully.

"I don't really know. It scares me just thinking about it." He frowned slightly.

"So it was a nightmare. What was it about?"

"There were these dead cats and they were piled up together and they just...stared at me and...and then a she-cat came up to me…"

"What did she look like?"

"She was covered in blood and started saying things I couldn't understand."

"What kind of things?"

"I don't remember very well. There was something about a full moon gathering." Shadowpaw looked up at his mentor. "What does it mean?" Puddleshine seemed disturbed.

"It sounds like a bad omen," he murmured. "An upcoming war perhaps." He shrugged. "Starclan works in mysterious ways. Prophecies aren't always direct. This could mean lots of things." Shadowpaw wondered why Starclan had decided to give him such an awful dream like that. Why not give it to some other medicine cat with more experience? Was it because _ he _ was a bad omen who'd cause a war between the clans? Would people die because of him? Was that what the dream meant?

"Do you think Starclan will speak to us this time?" he asked.

"Perhaps…" Puddleshine stared down at the herbs Shadowpaw had been sorting and tapped his tail on the floor. "Why don't you take a break? You look tired." Shadowpaw wanted to say something but couldn't find the words to form a sentence so he just dipped his head and went over to the fresh-kill pile. The sky was covered in clouds and thunder rumbled occasionally. He spotted a streak of lightning and shuddered, hoping that he wouldn’t be electrocuted again. He picked up a small mouse from the top of the stack and settled beside Tawnypelt who was washing her tail.

"Hey," he greeted as she paused to say hello. "How's it going?" She shrugged.

"There’s still very little prey around these parts,” she murmured. “If this keeps up…” She shook the snow from her pelt. “Has Starclan spoken to you?” Shadowpaw wondered briefly if he should tell her about his dream.

“No,” he lied. “Maybe when it gets warmer we’ll able to speak with them.”

“I really hope it’s only because of the moonpool,” the tortoiseshell murmured. “I can’t help but feel like this leaf-bare’s going to bring more than just snow and empty bellies.” Shadowpaw took a bite of his mouse so he wouldn’t have to meet her worried gaze. Tawnypelt stood up and stretched before waving her tail goodbye and going to greet Tigerstar. Shadowpaw watched them talk for a little bit before getting up to return to the medicine cat den. Puddleshine was right. He felt exhausted after staying up for the rest of the night. The voice had said nothing regarding the dream or the codebreakers. He let out a small sigh as he settled into his nest. His mentor didn't say anything as he curled into a ball.

  
  


The fear he felt earlier didn't go away as he and Puddleshine traveled to the Moonpool. There was an impending sense of dread in his stomach and the occasional rumbles of thunder did not ease his mind. What would the other medicine cats think of his dream? They'd think he was a bad omen for killing Bramblestar, albeit temporarily. He didn't meet their gazes as they greeted each other and exchanged the same news they'd shared for the past few moons: prey was running poorly and it seemed as if this winter would last forever. He could feel their cold gazes on his pelt as they muttered to each other. _ They hate me, _ he thought to himself. _ Why don't they like me? Why can't I just be normal? _ "Well, let's get this over with," Jayfeather growled, lashing his tail. Shadowpaw pressed his nose against the cold hard ice, expecting nothing to happen. For a brief moment, nothing did happen before he felt the grass underneath his paws. 

He opened his eyes and lifted his head, gazing around in wonder and excitement. Sunlight warmed his pelt and the chittering of birds echoed throughout the forest. However, something was wrong. Shadowpaw did not see any Starclan cats coming to meet him. He was alone in a flourishing forest. He frowned slightly. Where were his ancestors? Were they hiding? Maybe they wanted him to find them. As he explored Starclan's hunting grounds, he noticed that the trees would change shape every time he looked back. Sometimes the setting would go from thick forest to open moorland to pine in a few heartbeats. It greatly confused him. Was Starclan's territory really this inconsistent or was he imagining things? Puddleshine hadn't mentioned it being anything like this. Perhaps it was different for other medicine cats. _ "Shadowpaw…" _ a faint voice whispered. He stopped and looked around.

"Hello?" he called. "Starclan? Is that you?"

_ "Shadowpaw…" _ it whispered, a little closer this time.

_ "Don't be afraid, little one," _ a female assured.

_ "We're here," _another cat said.

_ "It's so nice to finally meet you, young one." _

"Please, can't you show yourself? I don't know what to do," Shadowpaw pleaded, growing frightened. More voices began to whisper and echo in his head.

_ "The codebreakers are still among you..." _

_ "There is a darkness in the clans…" _

_ "The morning star has come…" _ His tail fluffed up as they grew louder. He flattened his ears and crouched on the ground to make himself smaller. Why were they doing this? Had he angered them somehow? Did they communicate with the other medicine cats like this?

"That's enough," a familiar voice commanded, silencing the others. It was the voice that'd given him the vision of the codebreakers. "You're overwhelming him." Shadowpaw tried to steady his rapid heart and flatten his fur as the voice murmured, "They mean you no harm, Shadowpaw. We're all just excited to meet you. It's been a while since the moonpool's worked properly." A misty figure appeared in front of the apprentice. The Starclan warrior was tall and lean with long, white and silver fur. He leaned forward and examined him briefly. "You're going to do extraordinary things, young one. There will be salvation for the clans at last." He seemed satisfied with him and leaned back. Shadowpaw stared up at him.

"Who are you?" he asked shakily. "Why did you choose me of all cats?"

"I am Aspenflight. My duty is to guide you on your mission to save the clans from eternal destruction. We chose you because of your gifts." Gifts?

"You mean my seizures?" He didn't see how that it could save the clans if they didn't want to listen to him. "How can I--"

"You're the only pure one who can communicate with us. We need you to cleanse the clans." He lifted his head, eyes widening. _ Cleanse? _

"The other clans don't…"

"Yes, we know. But if you listen and do as you're told, they will grow to love you." Aspenflight's eyes glowed a little. "They will adore and accept you. Isn't that what you want?" Shadowpaw nodded. "Then you must first do what we ask. Everything you long for will then be yours."

"Will...will I be normal after I…?" He didn't want to finish his sentence.

"Yes. You will be normal," Aspenflight responded after a slight pause. He stood up and guided the apprentice to a pool of water. "Look. This is your future." Shadowpaw saw an older version of himself sitting on the highest branch of the island tree and hundreds of cats gazing up at him in awe and warmth, unlike the medicine cats when he showed up to the moonpool. It made him feel warm inside. "You will be remembered for as long as the clans survive." Aspenflight looked at him seriously. "At the next gathering, tell the clans this: the moon will bleed and the storm will triumph, shrouding the clans in darkness. Nothing will be as it is or was. Judgment is fast approaching." He began to fade along with Starclan's hunting grounds until Shadowpaw was back at the moonpool. He felt a very faint ache in his head as he stood up. The other medicine cats were staring at him with suspicious and curious gazes.

"Did...did Starclan speak to you?" Willowshine asked in amazement. He nodded, taking a few seconds to get his bearings straight.

"That's outrageous," Krestleflight growled. "Why on earth would Starclan speak with you and not us? You're just a kit!" Shadowpaw wanted to snarl an insult at him but Alderheart prevented him by speaking up.

"Was Leafpool there?"

"No," Shadowpaw responded sadly. He felt bad for not asking Aspenflight if she was there. "They only gave me a prophecy that I should tell the clans at the next gathering."

"What does it say?"

"'The moon will bleed and the storm will triumph, shrouding the clans in darkness. Nothing will be as it is or was. Judgment is fast approaching.'" The words felt strange on his tongue as he repeated them.

"Well it's obviously a bad omen," Jayfeather grumbled. He stared bitterly at Shadowpaw with his blind eyes. "For all we know, he might not have actually gone to Starclan."

"I did!" Shadowpaw protested. "I saw their hunting grounds and spoke with one of them."

"How do we know you weren’t speaking to a Dark Forest cat?" Krestleflight asked doubtfully. There were a few murmurs of agreement. Shadowpaw to a step back. Did they really think that? Puddleshine wrapped his tail around Shadowpaw protectively.

"If Starclan has given him a prophecy then it means that they're still watching over us," he stated before anyone could make another spiteful comment to the apprentice. "His visions have never been wrong before. So unless any of you wishes to challenge me, I suggest you keep your negative thoughts to yourself. Otherwise, this meeting is over." They only exchanged brief farewells afterward. As they did so, Alderheart murmured an apology to the Shadowclan medicine cats before leaving. 

Halfway to camp, Shadowpaw felt as if his heart had sunk to the bottom of his chest. He was beginning to dislike having to come to the moonpool every half-moon to share tongues with cats who didn't even want him around. At least Alderheart was nice enough to say sorry. He stopped and collapsed on the cold ground. Puddleshine ran his tail across his spine. "It's alright. The weather's making everyone irritated," he soothed. "It's understandable how they can be quick to doubt you. Something like this has never happened before. If you're the only cat who can hear Starclan's voice, then you must really have a strong connection with them."

"You believe me, don't you?"

"Of course. You're a special cat, Shadowpaw. Your visions have never been wrong before." A drop of rain fell on his nose, startling him a little. "All right, let's get going. We don't want to get caught in this storm."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope this is waving a red flag for some of you. Be sure to leave a review guys! I really love reading them.


	3. Chapter Two

Shadowpaw curled his tail around his paws and stared at the dark den walls. It was late yet his restless mind kept him awake and wandered back to the events at the moonpool. _ "We chose you because of your gifts."_ Was he really cut out to be what his ancestors wanted him to be? Could he really be the clans' savior?

Shadowpaw glanced at his sleeping mentor as he made his way to the den entrance. He sat outside and stared up at the night sky. He could catch glimpses of Silverpelt through the clouds. _ How much longer do we have to go through this terrible leaf-bare? _ he wanted to ask the stars. _ Why can't you communicate with the other medicine cats? _ He sighed and lowered his head. He'd been told that Starclan's prophecies didn't have exact meanings. There could be multiple interpretations to the one he'd been given. The only ones he could think of weren't very comforting. His ears twitched at the sound of movement behind him. "Shadowpaw?" Puddleshine asked sleepily as he poked his head out to look for him. "What are you doing out here?"

"I couldn't sleep." He blinked the sleep from his eyes and sat beside him. "Starclan only wants to speak with me and I don't know how to feel about that."

"Did they tell you why?" Shadowpaw nodded, uncertain of whether to tell his mentor everything that'd happen.

"Aspenflight said that I was the only one who could still speak with them but…" He paused.

"But?"

"I don't know if I can save the clans like they want me to."

"You saved Bramblestar a few moons ago. Without you, he wouldn't be here." Where _ would _ he be then? Shadowpaw had a feeling that the Thunderclan leader wouldn't have gone to Starclan and certainly not the Dark Forest. Would he be a ghost wandering the forest for all eternity? Would his spirit die? He tried not to shudder at the memory of what happened during the Gathering after Bramblestar had been healed. He couldn't help but feel guilty although he'd done exactly what Aspenflight had told him. Something wrong had happened to the Thunderclan leader and he was partially to blame. "You're a very special cat. You wouldn't be here if you weren't." Puddleshine rested his tail on his shoulder. "I have faith that you can do whatever you were destined to accomplish."

Shadowpaw feared that banishing the codebreakers would drive his family away from him, maybe even the whole clan. He remembered Dovewing telling him and his littermates about how lonesome she'd felt sometimes because of her powers. Being alone seemed worse than being hated. He looked at his mentor and pressed against his soft fur. He felt comforted by the promise.

He quickly pulled away from his mentor as his whole body began to shake and the camp faded away and he found himself in what appeared to be a river. The dark water reached his belly and he couldn't see the shore at all. It was only endless water and the dark, starry sky above him. He tried wading through it for a short while. The strange water was thicker than it should be and he stumbled a little, almost falling in. Once he regained his balance, he suddenly felt a sense of dread far deeper than any fear he'd ever felt before. He didn't know why. It was just this suffocating feeling of terror that he couldn't escape from. He wanted to run and cry for Starclan but there was nowhere to run to, no cat to hear him.

_ "We've waited long for this moment." _ He turned to see a bigger version of himself standing behind him. He was a little older and larger than Tigerstar. His face was covered in scars, his eyes had been clawed out and his fur looked like it hadn't been groomed in moons. Shadowpaw stepped back. _ Is that really me? _ He thought to himself.

"What are you?" he whispered. The creature stepped closer, lowering his head to sniff him. 

_ "Everything that's happened has been in preparation for this." _The thing pretending to be him had an unfamiliar voice that sounded raspy as if its throat had been slit open.

"What do you mean? Is this real? Am I on the right path?" It's whiskers twitched in amusement as it

lifted its head to stare up at the sky. Shadowpaw followed his gaze and quietly gasped. The moon had turned red and the stars didn't shine at all. There were only darkness and the bleeding moon that cast an eerie red glow upon them. He turned to face the creature that looked like him. "Please, tell me what this means," he begged. "How do I--"

_ "Everything will be fulfilled in due time. Now you must rest." _

"No! No, please! I don't know what to do!" He tried desperately to reach the strange creature as the scenery faded and he woke up in his nest, breathing heavily. He struggled to his feet only to be gently pushed down by a paw on his back.

"You need to get some sleep," Puddleshine ordered. Shadowpaw said nothing as he curled into a ball, letting out an exhausted sigh. He saw the image of the strange creature every time he closed his eyes. This wasn't from Starclan was it? He wasn't going to end up like that, was he? He heard Puddleshine settle into his nest. _ He probably won't believe me, _ he thought to himself. Not many cats ever did, especially now. Only those close to him like Tigerstar, Dovewing, and Tawnypelt actually took him seriously. He didn't doubt his mentor's faith in him. It was just that he wasn't sure how he'd responded to this vision. He closed his eyes, hoping to get a good night's sleep this time.

* * *

Pale sunlight seeped through the clouds as Puddleshine sniffed around in search of herbs. Shadowpaw shoved a mound of snow away from a few leaves on the ground by the lake. He sniffed at the dying plant disdainfully and sighed. A cold wind blew in his face, causing him to shudder. "We should head back," he heard his mentor murmur. He looked crestfallen and Shadowpaw didn't blame him. Lightleap and Hollowspring had caught whitecough recently and he was afraid that it'd quickly turn to greencough with this weather.

_ "All the clans must pay a price." _ Aspenflight's warning echoed in his mind as he feared an outbreak could wipe out the entire clan. He shook his fur, wondering what kind of price they'd have to pay for breaking the warrior code, and followed Puddleshine back to camp. _ Have the clans really forgotten the code? _ He knew it was true despite his self-denial. He believed every word Aspenflight had told him. The clans had to remember the warrior code or else they'd be nothing but rogues. Shadowpaw shuddered remembering the nightmare he'd had of the dead cats. He had to prevent that from happening. It was his destiny to save them, right? He trotted up to Puddleshine's side, grateful that his mentor wasn't one of the codebreakers. _ At least I don't have to hurt him. _ He blinked in surprise at the sudden intrusive thought. Where had that come from? _ I don't want to hurt any cat. I won't have to. _ He wasn't going to be an evil cat-like everyone had thought before Bramblestar came back. Starclan wouldn’t be communicating with him if he were.

“Do you think the snow will start to thaw soon?” he asked hopefully.

“Perhaps,” his mentor responded though he looked somewhat doubtful. “If this leaf-bare keeps up…” He shook his head as if to push the thought away. “Starclan hasn’t left us so we still have hope.” _ Could they though? _ Shadowpaw wondered silently. Was there a possibility that their warrior ancestors would one day be angry with them to the point where they decided to abandon them? He wondered if there were other spirits who were more powerful than Starclan. _ That would explain my weird vision. _ He didn’t like to think about it but every now and then the image of his future self and the hill of dead bodies would show up in his dreams. He couldn’t wait to share tongues with Starclan at the moonpool again. It’d been a while since he’d heard Aspenflight's mocking voice in his head. Then again, he hadn’t been much of a talker even before Bramblestar’s illness. Shadowpaw couldn’t help but feel the slightest twinge of loneliness at the thought of the ancient warrior being silent for so long. _ Perhaps it's because I haven't told the prophecy yet. Maybe he'll talk to me then. _

He felt uneasiness creep into his belly as he remembered the last Gathering. The cats had whispered to each other and given him suspicious glances as he passed by. A few cats had muttered to each other about the Thunderclan leader acting...odd. He'd assured himself that it was only because he'd lost his first life but Bramblestar had this intense gaze whenever he was looking at someone and he appeared quite eager to get rid of any codebreakers. It made him worried. 

He quickened his pace a little, assuring himself that everything would be fine. The moonpool was beginning to work again so there was no reason to worry. _Starclan is never wrong._ Starclan would never tell any cat to do something that could hurt the clans. He was their savior just like Aspenflight had said. He was pure, the only connection to Starclan they had left. They'll accept him once he gets rid of the darkness in the clans and he'll be a hero. _ And if they won't love you after that, _ a soft, quiet voice whispered into his ear, _ they will know the meaning of true fear_. No. He would be normal and loved just like Aspenflight had promised. All the clan leaders had to do was punish a few codebreakers and he could convince Starclan that Dovewing was a good cat who shouldn't be punished. Brute force was not an option. _ Everything will be fine. _

* * *

The full moon hung ominously over the island as Shadowpaw sat beneath a tree where the other medicine cats were gathered. He spotted Rootpaw and Bristlefrost engaging in conversation with Needlepaw and Thriftear. Up in the trees, the clan leaders were silently watching the cats greet each other. Bramblestar, who was busy washing his tail, tilted his head a little to stare at him through the trees. His amber eyes were locked on him and it took every hair on Shadowpaw's pelt to not cower in fear. He dipped his head respectfully at the large tabby. Bramblestar blinked thoughtfully before returning to his grooming. Shadowpaw shuddered a little and shifted his gaze towards the crowd. He spotted Tree watching him not far away. The mediator's tail was wrapped tightly around his paws and he seemed...unsettled. His gaze drifted to something behind the apprentice that only he could see. He stood up and started to head towards him when Bramblestar announced that the Gathering had begun. Tree paused for a moment before turning to sit beside his clanmates. Shadowpaw moved closer to Puddleshine. He wondered what had made the mediator so uneasy. Surely it wasn't another ghost. He was used to that. So what would make the Skyclan cat so unnerved? "Prey is still somewhat scarce in Windclan," Harestar announced. "But it appears as though new-leaf will begin soon." There were murmurs of relief and satisfaction from the crowd.

"Does that mean Starclan's beginning to speak with us again?" Crowfeather asked hopefully. There was an uneasy silence amongst the medicine cats. Puddleshine cleared his throat and stepped forward.

"Starclan spoke to Shadowpaw at the moonpool during the half-moon meeting," he announced which was followed by muttering and yowls of disapproval.

"Oh come on! Again?" a cat hissed. "Why is _ Shadowclan _ so important all of a sudden?"

"Yeah, why is Starclan only speaking to him?" another asked.

"Shadowclan's only brought nothing but trouble," a Riverclan elder grumbled bitterly. Shadowpaw crouched fearfully as more angry protesters snarled accusations and suspicions at him.

"Silence!" Bramblestar yowled angrily above the noise. The clans immediately fell silent as Thunderclan leader lashed his tail, his eyes burning with fury. "Whether you like it or not, Shadowpaw is our only connection to Starclan. If you have a problem with our ancestors' choice, you can leave the lake." Shadowpaw looked up at him in shock. He didn't expect the tabby to defend him so passionately. Even Tigerstar was surprised. Bramblestar glared at the cats before turning to Shadowpaw. His gaze softened and he forced his fur to lie flat. "What has Starclan told you, young one?" he asked curiously. Shadowpaw hesitated for a moment as angry gazes settled on him.

He stood up slowly and meowed loud enough for everyone to hear, "The moon will bleed and the storm will triumph, shrouding the clans in darkness. Nothing will be as it is or was. Judgment is fast approaching." This time, the clans remained silent though their eyes were full of suspicion and malice. Shadowpaw shifted uncomfortably.

"How come only _you_ can still hear their voice and not us?" Jayfeather asked, flicking his tail tip. "What do you have that we don't?" There were a few murmurs from the crowd.

"Shadowpaw once had a vision that saved the Tribe of Rushing Water," Tawnypelt defended. "His visions are gifts from Starclan. Without him, Tigerstar wouldn't be here and neither would Bramblestar."

"She's right," Tigerstar agreed. "Without Shadowpaw's guidance from Starclan, we'll be nothing but rogues."

"Without out the _ warrior code _, we're all rogues," Bramblestar hissed, narrowing his eyes at his kin. "I don't suppose any of you has taken my advice from the last gathering, have you?" The other clan leaders avoided his icy gaze. "It's no wonder Starclan refuses to speak to us. The clans have become too soft, especially when it comes to loyalty towards your clan." Tigerstar's fur bristled and he unsheathed his claws.

"Why you little…"

"The only way we can all speak with Starclan again is if we banish all of the codebreakers--"

"You don't have a say in what happens to them yet," Shadowpaw blurted out. He immediately regretted saying that as the leaders turned to stare at him. _ There's no turning back now. _ He gathered all his courage as he continued, "No one is banishing any cat until I receive word from Starclan." He did his best not to look intimidated as he stared at Bramblestar who looked displeased with the comment.

"Very well then," Leafstar murmured, dipping her head. "Starclan knows what they're doing. If there is no more news to share, the Gathering is over." Shadowpaw relaxed as the clans began to leave. He followed Puddleshine as Tigerstar headed towards the fallen tree before Bramblestar called his name. He turned as the tabby padded towards him. Was he going to be angry at how he cut him off? He hoped not.

"I haven't properly expressed my gratitude to you for curing me," the Thunderclan leader explained, dipping his head. "Thank you."

"You don't-- I didn't--" Shadowpaw stuttered trying to find the right words. Bramblestar's eyes glittered in amusement. "It's not me you should thank, really."

"Oh but of course! You're a very gifted cat, Shadowpaw. Starclan didn't choose you to be their voice for no reason."

"I suppose…"

"If there's any way I can repay you, you're more than welcome to visit Thunderclan." _ Really? _ Could he do that?

"I'm...flattered," Shadowpaw responded with an awkward purr. "Thank you, I'll be sure to keep that in mind."

"I look forward to seeing you again."

"Me too." He hurried to catch up with his clanmates.

"That was really brave of you, putting Bramblestar in his place like that," Lightleap said warmly. "I don't think anyone would ever think of doing that." Shadowpaw licked his chest fur in embarrassment but felt warm inside. He was glad his clanmates were at least proud of him. As they headed down the slope to camp, he caught a glimpse of a starry cat watching them from a distance before fading away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Everything that's canon in this chapter is purely coincidental.


End file.
